The Crossdresser and His Rival
by the-uncreative-writer
Summary: Redone from my old account- when Nadeshiko comes back to steal Amu's friendship, Rima instantly hates the girl. But Nadeshiko is hiding a big secret... SHE is actually a HE! What will happen if Rima finds out and to what extremes will she do to win back Amu?
1. The Queen Is Back!

**I've decided to redo The Crossdresser and his Rival on my new account, so hopefully it'll be a lot better and I'll have some reviews?**

Chapter 1: The Old Queen Is Back

.

.

Rima sighed as she walked to the Royal Garden, her calm appearance not letting on that she was already half an hour late to the meeting, which was supposed to start at 6:30. The fan boys that she had were surprisingly dedicated, already waiting at the school gate just to catch a glimpse of the Queen's chair's trek to the glass building where Guardian's meetings were held. Rima was already in a bad mood that morning, and as she lifted her chin up, tried to ignore the praises the boys placed on her.

"Ohh, Rima-sama is so cute today!"

"She looks just like a porcelain doll!"

"She's so adorable, look how tiny she is!"

"I call being her prince-charming!"

The blonde haired girl scowled as she heard their words, hearts in their eyes. Didn't these boys already know how much she hated being called things that had to do with her height? At least no one had called her a little kid today; that phrase hit close to home, and brought back unwanted memories of her fighting parents.

As if sensing her sorrow, the small clown chara that Rima had floated out in front of her, pulling her cheeks back into a funny face.

"Rima, smile!" Kusukusu said, her tongue already sticking out. In response, the petite girl gave the tiniest inkling of a smile, reassuring the chara that she had succeeded in making her feel at least a tad bit better.

Opening up the windowed door, Rima stepped into the bright greenhouse, where everyone was currently sitting at the white outdoor set, sipping on their tea and scones, which happened to be the treat of the day.

From what she could hear, nothing interesting was going on, only Tadase, the golden- haired King's chair was acting as if he were enjoying the meeting as he spoke about the change in school uniforms and the new volunteer project to improve the school's scenery.

Looking around, it seemed like no one had noticed that the honey-eyed girl had entered the room, so she cleared her throat quietly as she walked to where the Queen's chair sat. Almost immediately, eyes perked up throughout the room as they found a distraction from the boring meeting.

"Rima!" a bubble-gum haired girl shouted; her dark yellow eyes brightening as she saw her best friend. This instantly got the small girl to smile as she sat down in her chair next to the girl. Only then did she notice the extra chair that was right next to her. Giving her friend a quizzical look, Amu grinned excitedly, as did the red haired youngster that used to sit next to Rima.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! Nadeshiko is coming back from Europe this week, and she's coming back to school!" Rima only gave a blank look, internally disappointed that everyone looked so excited to see her. Even Kairi, who barely showed any emotions, seemed interested in the mysterious girl.

Wasn't Nadeshiko supposed to be Amu's EX- best friend? Then why was everyone so eager to see her, wasn't the new Queen's chair enough? Taking Rima's silence for confusion, Amu decided to pipe in some extra information about the girl.

"She was the old Queen's chair, before you came here. She's also one of my best friends! I think you'll really like her!" Seeing that her friend was so excited, Rima only heaved a small sigh, not wanting to rain on the animated girl's parade. Not seconds later, the sound of the greenhouse door opening again reached the group's ears.

"I'm back, everyone!" a sickeningly sweet (at least in Rima's opinion) shouted out as they all turned their heads.

"Nadeshiko!" Amu shrieked, bounding off of the platform and running to the door to hug her friend. Rima narrowed her eyes at the girl as an overwhelming amount of jealousy rose through her.

The previous Queen was even prettier than Rima had originally thought she would have been. Long, violet hair was neatly tied up into a ponytail using red ribbons with short bangs covering part of her forehead. Kind chocolate eyes peered down fondly at the excited girl who was currently hugging her.

"It's nice to see you again, Amu-chan," she said pleasantly, looking up again at the rest of the table. Yaya immediately ran up to Nadeshiko once she broke out of Amu's hug.

"Nade-chi!" The immature sixth grader squealed as her orange eyes lit up in excitement, causing Kairi's cheeks to tint rosy pink. This went on for a while as the two girls obsessed over Nadeshiko. Kairi simply gave her a head nod and a curt greeting, to which Yaya scolded him, saying that he should go up and hug "Nade-chi" as well. Tadase gave a small handshake to the new girl, Rima still sitting down, glaring at the beautiful violet-haired girl.

Finally, Nadeshiko walked over to Rima, her tall brown designer boots clicking slightly on the cement. Every ounce of Rima's being was telling the old Queen to get away from her, but either the girl was really dense, or a great actress as she put on a gentle smile and started talking.

"Oh! You must be Rima-chan," a curved smile arranged itself on the intruder's lips, "Amu has told me so much about you!" Rima placed a fake smile on her lips as she looked up at the girl who had stolen her best friend.

"Really? That's strange… She didn't mention you at all until this morning," the honey colored eyes literally oozed hatred as Nadeshiko looked at her in shock. The two stared at each other, one with confusion and the other with jealousy and hatred.

There was a long stretch of silence as Tadase kept talking to himself about the plans he had made for the meeting. In all honesty, he probably didn't understand that no one was paying attention to him, as Yaya was still scolding Kairi and Amu was watching her tense best friends stare at each other.

"Now, now," Amu said nervously, putting her hands in front of her, laughing awkwardly, "let's all be friends, right?" Rima, not wanting to disappoint Amu, who had previously been so delighted to have her friend back, decided she might as well act friendly in front of the pink-head. Plastering on a superficial smile, the tiny girl turned towards Nadeshiko and extended her hand out.

"Yes, let's be friends!" The violet haired girl looked worried, but took the hand that Rima had offered. Almost as soon as she did, Rima tightened her hold on the hand, hoping to hurt the gentle girl standing opposite her. "Right, Nade-shi-ko?" she asked, emphasizing the last two syllables. The girl could only nod in return as Rima took her hand away and sat back down in her chair.

Conversation soon changed to questions about Europe, as Rima absentmindedly rested her head on her hand, zoning out completely until the bell rang for school.

.

.

Just her luck, Nadeshiko had to be in her extracurricular classes. Although the girl was in advanced classes for the core subjects (math, science, language, and history), the remaining three classes were the same for her as for Rima. And the classes had to be none other than photography, dancing, and P.E.

Rima silently cursed herself as the last period of the day finally rolled around, putting her silent suffering to an end. She felt a nudge on her arm as Nadeshiko, who just so happened to sit next to her, looked at her with a worried glance.

"Rima-chan, are you okay?" Scowling, she turned to the purple-head.

"I would be… if you stopped bothering me," Rima hissed under her breath, her curly hair falling down her shoulders. Much to Rima's surprise, that shut the girl up, letting her alone to her thoughts as the teacher rattled on about the upcoming field trip next week for the 9th grade classes.

Each year, the 9th grade classes do a one month field trip to somewhere on the globe (chosen by the Guardians council of course). They have their core classes indoors while the rest of the classes are outdoors (for example, science, photography, dancing, and PE are outside). The whole purpose was to make a better learning environment that could introduce everyone to new surroundings. You have one buddy for the entire trip, and they count as your roommate and bus buddy.

Rima was especially excited for this trip, as there was a high likelihood that she would be paired with Amu for the entire trip. She internally grinned at being able to hang out with her best friend for a month.

Clearing his throat, the teacher started reading out the list of names of partners. Bored, Rima looked around the room, watching others get paired up.

"Rima Mashiro and Nadeshiko Fujisaki!" Rima's head immediately shot up, convinced that her ears had mistaken her. But from the look of shock on Nadeshiko's face, it was obviously true. Her partner for the trip would be no other than Nadeshiko Fujisaki, her worst enemy…

.

.

**Well I'm redoing some of the stories from my old account, if you think I should take it down or add a different story I abandoned, review below!  
**.

.

**REVIEW!**

**.**

**.**

**Side note to anyone who read this on my old account: This version will be a lot better (in my opinion) and it's only loosely based on my old fiction, so there will be different twists in this one!**


	2. A Change and a Bus Ride

**Well I really hope you guys like this so far, and I know it's annoying to keep asking, but review?**

**The story is a little different from before and I have an interesting idea, although no one will know until later in the series!**

**I want to thank a guest that has reviewed the old version of the story, as she has helped make the story loads better!**

**And Nagihiko might be a bit OOC… oops**

**.**

**.**

The next few days went by uneventfully, with Rima's week spent trying to terrorize the sweet violet-haired transfer student. But no matter what she tried, it was all futile.

Her grades were top of the class and she seemed to be good at almost everything, save for sports. Her long legs made her look like a foreign model and her friendly personality gained her many friends throughout the entire school. She had practiced Japanese dancing while in Europe, and was a real teacher's pet, always helping out when something needed to be done.

Rima sneered to herself as she looked out the window, wondering how one girl could be so perfect. There had to bet a crack in there somewhere! Growling silently, Rima thought about the past few days, refusing to face the fact that she was fighting a losing battle against Nadeshiko. What could she possibly do to turn the tides against this opponent? Her answer would come soon enough, although not as soon as Rima would have liked it to. With the field trip starting tomorrow, Rima was determined to find something that could win her the spot of Best Friend in Amu's eyes.

As always, the petite girl drowned out the teacher's words as she thought to herself, keeping a blank look on her face. More homework was passed around as Rima frowned, noticing how much homework she was receiving for the field trip. Wasn't this supposed to be a fun thing!? But no, so far Rima had received 4 homework packets (due at the end of the field trip) and 2 projects: one about photography, one about songwriting. Sighing irritably, Rima stood up as the bell rang, signaling the last class of the day was finally over.

.

.

It didn't take long for Rima to pack her stuff, and when her alarm rang 5:50 that morning, she woke up with a contented look on her face; not only were her parents still asleep, but she was about to go on a field trip! And not any field trip, but one that was only 15 minutes away from the beach! For the first time in a long time, her sleepiness had abandoned her as she wet her brush and started brushing the tangled golden curls into a semi-tamed state.

Once she was done, she let out a pleasant smile and changed into a soft sky blue dress that reached her knees, complete with a blue hairband that tied her hair, which was now entwined into one long braid down her back. Aqua colored flats adorned her feet as small pale hands reached over and gripped the handle of her two large suitcases. Finally ready to go, Rima took a step out of the room and headed down the stairs, making sure to be extremely quiet while going past her parent's rooms, which were on opposite sides of the hallway.

The serene walk to the school early in the morning was ruined when Rima's eyes focused on a figure coming around the bend. But it wasn't just any figure; it was Nadeshiko and Amu, chatting away as if they didn't have a care in the world. The small teen felt a bitter pang of sorrow echo throughout her heart but quickly brushed it away, turning her head away from the pair and increasing her walking pace, hoping that they wouldn't see her.

Clear, lightly tanned skin and soft brown eyes observed the girl, unsure whether or not to call out across the street to her. Although she decided not to, it seemed that Amu had followed Nadeshiko's eyes to the small girl, her smile brightening even more, if it was even possible.

"Rima!" The girl yelled out, waving her hand way above her head as she exaggerated her movements, power walking a little to reach the said girl. Although Amu didn't notice, the violet-haired girl did as Rima's legs extended and sped up; covering more ground to get away from her friend and acclaimed "enemy".

"Rima, wait up!" Amu pouted as she grabbed Nadeshiko's hand, much to the girl's surprise, and dashed after the blonde, her black boots clacking on the pavement as they went. "Rima!" she said, reaching the girl with a heavy sigh.

Putting on a shocked look, the blonde turned around and looked at the two.

"Oh, Amu! I didn't see you there," she said, her honey colored eyes deceiving only one of the two girls, causing Nadeshiko to frown and look down skeptically at Rima. The pinkette pouted as she linked arms with both of her friends, smiling obliviously as she dragged them towards the school.

"I can't wait to get to the cabins! You two are so lucky that you're rooming together; I wish I could room with a friend! I ended up having to room with some girl I don't even know!" Rima couldn't help but relax in her friend's presence as she listened to the girl's rant, occasionally adding into the conversation as she thought fit. It didn't take long until the three of them were at the school, their suitcases ready to be loaded into the bus compartments on the sides. It was then that Rima noticed something different about Nadeshiko.

"Hey, Fujisaki…" Rima started, staring intently at the girl, noticing every little difference that the girl had from the Nadeshiko she had seen not too long ago at school.

"Yeah, Rima-chan?" She asked curiously. The blonde narrowed her eyes. The Nadeshiko she had studied had never said "yeah" in her entire life; she was always polite and formal, answering in "yes" if not even more reserved. The violet hair that Rima had always envied—not that she would ever admit it—was a darker shade, and the length was shorter, a little shorter than Rima's hair, which ended by her hips. The eyes were darker as well, turning into a rich chocolate as Rima noticed that she was even taller than she was before, more than should be a normal growth from the time she had last seen her enemy.

"… Did you get a haircut?" Rima asked in a suspicious voice as the buses rolled into the school parking lot. Nadeshiko's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the smaller girl's question

"No, why? Do I look different?" Rima thought for a moment before backing down, thinking up a strategy which would allow her to find out what Nadeshiko had done without being suspicious. After all, she _had _been looking for blackmail information since the "perfect" girl had arrived at the school and stole Amu's friendship away.

"No, I was just wondering," the girl shook her head as she stood up, grabbing her suitcases and walking over to the buses to load her bags into the compartments. By the time Rima got there, there was already a crowd of students trying to shove their bags in the storage space, which the blonde noted was significantly higher than she was. Lifting up her chin, she steadily walked forward through the crowd to lift the bags into the compartment, refusing to feel the embarrassment of her height. Within the blink of an eye, the bag she was holding was lifted out of her hands and into the bus, a body pressed against her back as it easily reached to place them inside.

Turning around, Rima was surprised to see Nadeshiko helping other students to put their bags in. Smiling to the short girl sweetly, she closed her eyes to avoid having to look at the death glare that she knew was placed on the shorter girl's face.

"You're welcome, Rima-chan," she told the girl, treating her like a little kid as she so obviously indicated that she had expected a thank you. But Rima didn't return the gesture as she glowered angrily.

"What do you mean by that!? You stole my bags and you expect me to be **grateful?**" The girl spat out the last word as she continued to glare at the pretty girl, only making her angrier when her outwardly calm and gentle appearance didn't change a bit. Finally, the blonde spun on her heel as Nadeshiko smiled at her once again, continuing to help other people load their bags until it was almost time to leave.

.

.

Rima ducked down near the back of the bus as she tried to keep herself from being seen by Nadeshiko, but it seemed futile as the girl soon found her, smiling politely and sitting next to the small girl as the bus revved up and started to life.

"If I didn't know any better, I would've thought that you were avoiding me, Rima-chan," the violet haired girl noted as she looked over to her partner, whose arms were currently crossed angrily, her smooth legs crossed over as well as she leant back into her seat.

"That's because I was, you purple-headed idiot," she pouted, surprising Nadeshiko, as the girl had normally said witty comebacks and double-meanings, never insulting her straight out. Nevertheless, she took the insult calmly and acted as if it had never happened, taking out a book to read.

"I see…" she said, glancing at the honey-eyed girl, wanting desperately to get to know her, yet not wanting to be hated even more than it seemed she already was.

A silence ensued for a while as Nadeshiko read her book and Rima looked out the window, her signature look of the chin in the palm of her hand in use.

"Hey, Rima-chan," Rima glanced over at the girl; poorly concealed annoyance was distinct throughout the blonde's features.

"What," she asked, the words barely a question as her voice was monotone.

"Let's play 20 questions!" The blonde just yawned openly before turning back to looking out the window, the buildings of the city now turning into trees of a small town.

"Why?" It took Nadeshiko a few moments to come up with an answer. Why_ did_ she want to play?

"Well… because I'm bored! Look, everyone else is talking except for us!" Rima didn't bother to look up as she kept her eyes focused on the window, once again noticing how out-of-character Nadeshiko was being today. The girl she had known to hate was polite and never complained about anything, yet this one…

"Fine. But just until I get bored," Nadeshiko figured it was the best she was going to get from the emotionless girl as she smiled in satisfaction, glad that Rima had given in to her wishes.

"Okay, I'll go first!" Nadeshiko said, already knowing that Rima wouldn't give any objections. "Hmmm… what's your favorite color?"

"Orange," Rima replied almost immediately, no emotions hidden away in her voice. A few seconds later, her voice was heard again. "I'm bored again, let's play something else," the girl sitting next to her sweatdropped as she gave a small smile at the girl, not that Rima would have noticed anyway, she had refused to look at Nadeshiko since she had sat down. She thought for a second before giving out a smirk unbefitting of the formal girl and took a glance Rima's backpack, which was sitting right by her feet.

"Hey, Rima-chan," the purple-haired girl sang in a sing-song voice, giving an all-too-sweet smile. The girl narrowed her honey eyes and glared at her.

"What." She spat out, upset that she had been interrupted from her thoughts, and by her enemy as well. Nadeshiko gave a small pout, internally grinning as she used her acting skills to make her look disappointed.

"Aren't you going to be nice to me?" She asked, looking at the blonde next to her.

"Why would I do that, purple-head?" Rima asked, her irritation seeping out of her skin and enveloping the bus, making it obvious to even the most oblivious child that she was NOT in a good mood. Nadeshiko only shook her head knowingly, internally grinning. She would have fun.

"No reason, Rima-chan, no reason at all," Nadeshiko got a suspicious glare in return for the statement as Rima turned her head back to the window, only to find that they were only minutes away from the campground.

.

.

**I always thought Rima would look good in blue… Anyway, see what my master plan is so far? Of course you don't!**

**.**

**Review? They make my day and I don't mind criticism**

**.**

**Okay, it was pretty bad but I'll try to make it better and less choppy! I winced reading it, ick!**


End file.
